elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Frostcrag Spire (Quest)
ok for me to merge with wizard's tower. Didn't noticed the other article when I modified this. And maybe this should redirect to the other article, or vice-versa. Halfang 12:23, 11 May 2006 (CDT) : I have not got the Mod that allows this. Is the location in the game called 'Frostcrag Spire'? If so I think this should be the main article and wizards tower should redirect here. Spellslinger 14:48, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::The mod is called Frostcag Spire, but the place is commonly called as Wizard's Tower. Maybe Wizard's should redirect here. Halfang 16:27, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :::Agreed, Wizard's Tower should redirect here, as the mod, the quest, and the location itself is called Frostcrag Spire. 22:28, 11 May 2006 (CDT) How does this quest start? I've downloaded this mod on my Xbox 360 and have played through a game week without there being any mention of it. Does someone have to give you a note or does it just appear? Or is there perhaps a prerequisite that I've yet to do? --dpotts 13:19, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :All the official mods should fire up as soon as the mod is installed (if it's a previous game, new games will have it show up maybe 3/4ths of the way through the tutorial). Bethesda didn't put any real effort into making their mods blend seamlessly, you just get a popup when you load and the quest is started. Check your active quests, if it's not there then you might want to try asking around on the official forums. Also see if you have a key to Frostcrag Spire in your inventory, you get it when the quest starts and it's marked as a quest item so you can't lose it until you've used it to enter the actual tower. Chirikov 15:27, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :::Thanks for the help Chirikov. None of that stuff came up so now I'm sure it's not working right. I wasn't really sure what to look for before. I'm guessing that Bethesda must have changed the mods so that new downloads wouldn't work unless you've installed the patch (like Mehrunes' Razor). I don't have a broadband connection at home and can only download content off of Xbox live at my friends, so I've never gotten the patch. If that doesn't work it'll always let me re-download it. --dpotts 15:54, 23 June 2006 (CDT) I got this plug-in for my computer and now it won't work. How do you get the qest to work :First of all, make sure it's checked in the "Data Files" list you can open from the game launcher. If it is checked (with an "X"), then you can try starting the quest using the console, though I won't guarantee that it will work properly as I remember trying this myself a while back. It should start properly if you start a new game though, part way through the tutorial. ::If you want to try using the console, here's the code to put into it. ::player.SetStage DLCFrostcragSpire 10 :That should give you the first quest update, the key to the tower and the deed to the spire. \*\ Hellhound43 16:50, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Possibly, do you have the latest patch? I know that the patch came out after the plug-in, but perhaps there was a glitch or minor incompatibility without the patch, give that a try. Just a side note, in the event that it still does not work. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 18:25, 8 January 2008 (UTC) availability offline for 360 For some reson you can only play the mod on the xbox 360 when you are signin to xbox life.how du i know this you ask?simple `i downloaded the wizzard tower update and i was signin to xbox life and i safe a game on top of the tower then next day i reload it and the tower wasent there for some reson.It seams that theres some kind of bug with the mods.--Sparda 20:06, 23 July 2006 (CDT) :I have this mod and have had no problems using it off-line. I believe you are having a problem because you downloaded it with someone else's live account.(it should have automatically patched when you connected...)The DL material is actually attached to the Live account, not a specific boX. Also, I have heard of this problem occurring with people who refurb thier boX.(old HD into new machine)I should prob register; I've been using the wiki alot and it's been VERY helpful.TY all.--76.16.159.221 04:10, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::Actualy, it is saved to the HD, although the specific live account that bought it can download it again and again as needed for free. Me and my brother both have the mod, even though only I downladed it (and of course we play on seperate profiles) Have you tried downloading the mod again? once you downloaded it once for your account, then it should be free to downlaod again. Oh, and i have been playing offline for a week without problems --24.168.137.41 20:09, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Jewlery box Theres a Jewlery box on top of the cabinent between the main level warp and the alchemy room in the living area, does anyone know when you get this and if the ring inside is levled? If you find out feel free to add it to the page. Lnk2128 10:23, Febuary 23, 2007 (EST) :I'm going to be upgrading Frostcrag soon, so I'll find out. \*\ Hellhound43 22:29, 23 February 2007 (CST) :EDIT: OK, the ring isn't leveled. It's called the Pentamagic Loop. I'm not sure when exactly you get it but I would guess it would be, just as in Deepscorn Hollow, after you have fully upgraded the Spire (which may or may not include the Magetallow Candles. \*\ Hellhound43 16:16, 25 February 2007 (CST) :: You do need to activate the altars before you jewelry box shows up on top of the bookcase; I think you need to do both, but I always do them both at once, so I can't confirm that it's not present after one altar is active and the other not. Kutulu 21:31, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Lennasaan's Touch How do you get this? It was mentioned on the page as something you can get. Lnk2128 9:33 February 25, 2006 :There are 2 tombstones in the upgraded storage area, hidden in some corner. one of the stones gives this as a blessing, the other gives a daedra summoning ale once.--24.168.137.41 20:10, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Mace of Doom Should the glitch to get the mace (and the other things) be placed here or not? -- 207.81.78.84 :A link to it would be sufficient. \*\ Hellhound43 17:55, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Mystic Emporium issues After I started up the mod, and went to the tower, I found the tome that tells me to go upgrade my Tower with items from the Mystic Emporium. However, the store is now constantly locked, and an ex-mages Guild member is standing in front of the shop like a dummy. Any ideas? :I've noticed this as well. If you want to bother, it may help to reinstall the Wizard's Tower plug-in (or delete and re-download it for Xbox users), though I did discover that if you pick the lock on the door to enter, the shopkeepers, Calindil and Aurelinwae, are standing as they usually do when the shop is open (note that I did this around mid-day), and do not call the guards. Also, all the items on display in the store are considered yours, i.e. picking them up is not considered stealing. Given this, I'm unsure if being witnessed picking the lock to enter is considered a crime, but being stealthed or invisible couldn't hurt. -- 04:40, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::Picking this lock ''is considered a crime, albeit one with a paltry bounty of about 5 gold. However, using an Open Lock spell is apparently never considered a crime. The issue with that method is that the Mystic Emporium's lock difficulty, if it is variable at all, reaches Very Hard by (at lowest) early two-digit character levels. For those without high enough Alteration and access to an Altar of Spellcrafting, this method is not feasible. --FenryTheGrey 20:24, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Unnerfed Official Mods Hint: Same person uses the "Official Plugins Unnerfed" patch, but they do not realize the changes of the game play. I think, we can get a hint for the Magetallow Candles, because if this patch is active, these items can not be brought, and this causes problems for some persons. Some text from the original patch documentation: ---- Wizards Tower ---- :You get the deed from JeanneFrasoric after completing Bruma's :Mages Guild initiation quest. The Magetallow Candles (=the altars) :won't be available until Jeanne Frasoric is dead. Thanks, and sorry for my bad english. atronach familiar i just got it and i want to know how do i get the ingredient required to summon the familiars ...help... I'm having trouble with this: sometimes, when I purchase all of the upgrades I need for Frostcrag Spire, I head there and the wall that's supposed to slide out of the way doesn't move, so I can't use it. Any idea what's wrong? Also, to the guy that wants Atronachs, you either purchase them from alchemists, or killing Atronachs in the wild and collecting them. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 23:26, December 8, 2011 (UTC)